puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero
"Magic wasn't real, as far I remember. Well, it seems that I was wrong." Zero is a boy character first appearing in Chaos Ignites: Beginning Arc, Chapter 4. In Chapter 5, he reveals himself as Zero to Jayna and Aiko. His wish is unclear. But it was stated that his wish was to "protect the magical beings". It might be a reference to a dream he had. In this dream, a "pink angel" told him that he should "protect those who contract Kyubey". However, there is only one being which could fit the theme of a pink angel - Madokami, the Goddess of Hope. Beginnings Chaos Ignites: Beginning Arc He first appeared in Chapter 5, as he saw Aiko and Jayna fighting a witch. Both knew, he had seen everything and hoped to meet him again, so they could ask him why. As they met him again, he revaled himself as Zero and why he knew about magical girls. He became a friend to Jayna, Aiko and Tsubasa. He sees that Aiko and Tsubasa learned about the true nature of magical girls: That they will despair and turn into witches. Jayna despaired. Zero knows that already, because the friend he mentioned earlier, also despaired. After a question of Kyubey, why he knows that, he answers "Selena". Kyubey knew that he was the friend of Selena, a ex magical girl, which she mentioned often. The odds are, that she and Zero were really close. Aiko also almost despaired and Tsubasa became a magical boy to save Aiko. Zero was okay with that and became very close friends with them. Chaos Ignites: Revelations Arc Aiko becomes a veteran in Witch hunting and Tsubasa also got better. The "arc" is more about Zero's past however. Zero found out about Magical Girls a few months before Aiko. He was pretty good friends with Selena, a veteran magical girl which almost became Zero's girlfriend...until Selena began to despair and turned into a witch. Zero gave Selena a promise - no matter what happens, he should still look forward and enjoy the future. A few months later, he meets Aiko and Jayna. Back to the present, Tsubasa becomes a bit cocky about witch hunting, almost using his energy completely every time he fights a witch. Aiko knew that also overusing power can lead to becoming a witch, so she stopped Tsubasa often from doing so. A bit later, Zero learns that his mother was a ex-magical girl, which survived somehow. Now he was a bit more careful, because that meant that he also has "good potenial" and that Kyubey might ask him to become a magical boy. As Tsubasa despaired, he decides to contract Kyubey to help Aiko. But little do he know, that he has much power than that... Chaos Ignites: Final Chapter Arc He and Aiko were outside as suddenly a hard burst of wind appeared. Aiko throught it was completely normal, but since it was summer and this day wasn't windy so far, Zero had his own throughts. Later, Aiko and Zero went their own ways for now. As Zero was searching for answers, he encountered a mysterious red-haired girl. After a fight, she revealed herself as Sakura Kyouko. She "woke up" in this city without knowing what may have happened. Zero told her about the past happening. Kyouko had to find her friends - which are - somewhere in the city aswell. As the time goes on, Kyouko seemed to remember a black haired girl... Allies Aiko - Zero was mysterious to her but they became good friends. Jayna - Same thing with Aiko. Tsubasa - The both became good friends more quickly than Aiko and Jayna. Selena - The already-despaired best friend of Zero. Zero gave her a promise. Kyouko - As they met, they fought, but after some explaining, they became friends. Kyouko was really suprised by the fact, that Zero's hairs and eyes almost were the same like the one from a girl she knows... Category:Boys Category:Chaos Ignites: Beginning Arc